


Crystal Blue

by SandrockTrinity



Series: The City That Never Sleeps [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a few errands he has to deal with and while on them he meets a few interesting people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Blue

Will's head was pounding as he walked down the streets of the city. His ears didn't ring with the voices of the people walking around him, nor the sound of the cars on the road. No, his ears ran with the sound of electricity... It was the curse of an untrained Technomancer, without proper training he couldn't clear the sound of machinery and industry from his head. His uncle had taught him a lot about how to remove the noise but not enough. When Will was little he couldn't live in the city because it hurt his little blonde head to much and so his parents had taken him away. But now all he could hear was the loud humming all around him, every building, every phone, every power system was singing in different tunes and melodies that it hurt to much for Will to concentrate. Will turned a corner and headed for a quieter part of the city, it would help with his head but also it was the direction he needed to go in.

Duncan had asked Will to pick up something from a shop not to far from the main hub of the city. Will didn't have anything better to do so he took the offer, although, now he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have. As he walked down the street many fae and magic users walked past him. Non of them seemed to notice him or give him any hassle, but Will couldn't help but notice all the strange and different people he saw. Normally to a human eye fae looked like humans, same skin, same structure, but to Will they were different. Their skins melted from the human shape and changed into their true form. The glamours couldn't hide anything from Will; the trolls on the other side of the road looked as tall and dangerous that even the tallest of humans would cower; little imps and goblins moved quickly around people in a rush to be up to no good... Will became anxious and wished he had asked Duncan a bit more about where he was going. After all he didn't want to just use his magic so easily on people if they attacked... Not that he had ever really done that before. Will looked up at a small flower shop stuck between a garage and a little corner store. This was the place he was looking for; "The Green House", it read on the sign. Duncan had ordered a special plant for his girlfriend from this place and Will was there to pick it up. Will took a deep breath as the smell or Roses and Lilies rushed around him. He smiled as it reminded him of some of the flowers his mother use to have in the garden. Will walked over to the door and lightly a bell chimed as he stepped into the shop. Will was hit with a large scent of different flowers and colours that he had never seen before. A smile was placed on his lips as he saw the different species all dotted around the room ready to be sold. However, not everything seemed pretty in the shop...

At the counter of the shop stood two young men, or at least thats what their glamours showed leaning into a shop worker. Will squinted his eyes attempting to break the glamours but it was no use. They must have had expensive and powerful glamours to cover themselves that well. The shortest one was leaning over the desk and snapping at what appeared to be a shop worker. The man's skin was pale and he was pretty slim to be considered menacing; probably the same size as himself, Will thought. His hair was a dark brown colour and his eyes were brown, almost a black colour... A fae, Will thought. The second man was taller, his skin too was pale but his features were different. From the angle will was at he could see a lot more of this man to the other one. His hair was a dark rave black spiked up at the front with some kind of product. His eyes were a shinning blue that reminded Will of stain glass windows in summer, there was a sparkle to them as if there was pure magic in his eyes. As the sound of the bell echoed into the room the two men turned and looked at Will. Will gulped and watched as the brunette stood up straight. He glared at Will for a moment before giving a smirk.

He turned back over his shoulder, "We'll speak again." The brunette turned and walked out the door without giving a second glance to anyone in the room, or even to see if his friend was fallowing him. The second guy with blue eyes seemed to hesitate as he watched Will. He walked over to the door and turned to Will, he gave a smile and a bow of his head before walking out of the shop. Will blinked, what a strange encounter... Will turned and looked at the man behind the counter. Will smiled at the shaken up man before walking over to the counter,

"Hi, I'm here to pick up some flowers for a Duncan Jones?" Will asked quietly in fear of if he spoke any louder he might frighten the man. The man didn't look hurt just shaken up, what ever those men had done must have been something intense.

"Don't worry James, I've got this," a voice called from one of the back rooms of the shop, startling the two men. The other man, James, with a shiver down his spine walked to the back of the shop and into the greenhouse area away from the checkout area. "I'll be one moment," the voice called again. Will waited for a moment before nervously shuffling from one foot to another. Next time Duncan asked him to get something, Will was going to refuse. Not only had the request given him a headache, but it had left him completely unprepared to deal with fae and also ended up with him walking in on a possible assault. Will sighed, well at least his headache was beginning to settle now. Will walked over to a little tank of water that held some water lilies, he smiled as he watched the blue and pink ones dance along side each other, while the white lilies next to the tank leaned in towards the smaller flowers.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting... Your flowers are ready." Will turned around and for the second time today he was startled by what he found. There in front of him stood a large six foot something Sidhe standing before him. His skin was a mint green colour with dark green nails, his blonde hair was long and pulled back out of his face. Will was shocked, it was Kirin, but not the human Kirin he had met before. The man smiled at him and placed the purple flowers on the desk. He had a charming smile that seemed old and full of wisdom, but from the looks of him he couldn't have been that old.

"You seemed surprised young one," his deep voice wrung in Will's ears and apart of his body felt fear towards the man. "Never seen a Sidhe before I assume," he smiled. "I'm the owner of the Green House and here I am in my true form."

"I'm Will Strife." The man may have seemed friendly but Will was always taught never to trust fae, on times they could be sneaky and easily angered.

"Ah, your Xephos' nephew," the man's smile grew and he leaned back against the counter. "How is the old mage doing?"

"You know my uncle?"

"Who doesn't in this city... Your uncle is an incredible mage and warrior at that. Everyone in the city respects your uncle." Kirin smiled and turned towards the purple flowers. "Me and your uncle had an adventure or two together... But that was indeed a long time ago." Will smiled, his uncle had adventures with fae? His uncle, the one who warned Will about never trusting fae or even getting to know them...

Will wanted to laugh but Kirin's eyes held a strange look of melancholy in them. Kirin turned back to Will holding the flowers out, "Here, I'm sure Duncan will want his gift for his betrothed." Will took the flowers and held them carefully in his arms. They were a beautiful purple colour, it strangely reminded Will of that woman he had met a while ago in the club. It seemed to almost be the same colour as her markings.

"Thank you," Will smiled and looked up from the flowers. "I'm sure Kim will love them."

* * *

 

Will sat in the living room reading up on a magical fae book from the family shelf. Many of the books were his uncle's but there were the odd books about strange stories that belonged to Honeydew. Will read the book carefully, he didn't know much about fae but after the day he had, he hopped that he could learn a bit more about them. Through the door silently walked his uncle siping a cup of coffee, apparently he had a long night working and so hadn't been up very long. Will had spent most of the day staying quiet and out of the way of his uncle; doing errands for his cousin and uncle in law, Honeydew.

"Will can I ask a favour?" Xephos asked falling into one of the plush chairs next to him. His eyes were half lidded with black circles under them, his skin was pale and his lips were cracked... Xephos looked like he had spent the whole night working outside instead of working in his study. Will looked up from his book and smiled,

"Sure."

"Can you run to the shops and get us some milk and bread?" Xephos took another sip of his coffee and relaxed into the chair. Will smiled and agreed before grabbing his coat and shoes and leaving for the shops. Will enjoyed the walk to the shops, it gave him some time to himself and also allowed him to be furthur away from the city centre. The walk wasn't long but it did pass through winding streets and small allies between buildings. Will wasn't bothered by it but Xephos didn't like him walking around the area when it was close to dark, which it wasn't at the moment. Taking a brisk pace Will sung a song in his head to entertain himself. He smiled as he remembered the old lyrics to the song, he enjoyed music and video games even though they caused him pain due to his magic, but he had managed to work around it. It made for a wild imagination and easy distraction as he could get lost in thought on how to kill the next boss.

Unfortunately for Will it had been one of those times were his distraction had become a down fall. Behind him was a man fallowing, a hood up and hands shoved into his pockets to hide something; something Will was not expecting. It wasn't until they were in the shadow of a building that the man took his chance. He struck Will sending the young mage to the floor with a startled cry. His knees scrapped against the floor and his cheek hurt from were he had been hit. Turning to look over his shoulder Will saw the malice in the mans eyes, but this was no fae attacking him, this was a human. Will could not detect any magic around the man and so feared that this was a normal attack; Xephos had prepared him all his life to deal with fae and magic users that he did not teach him anything about handling human attacks.

Will cried out again as a foot connected with his stomach sending the boy to the floor and curling up into a ball. He whimpered and pitifully looked up at the man, he couldn't use his magic, he had seen what happened to mages who used their powers in front of non magic users. Will couldn't take the risk. Will closed his eyes as the man towered over him, a large smirk covered his face and Will felt sick. Sick that this man had taken him off guard so easily. Sick that he could not use his magic against a non magic person for fear of the consequences. Closing his eyes tightly, Will wished that someone would come and help him; he didn't care if it was a fae and he would later be in debt to that person, he just wanted away. A sickening laugh escaped the mans mouth as he lowered himself and grabbed Will's jacket.

"So, are you going to comply easily? Or do I need to rough you up a bit more, pretty boy?" The mans voice was deep and each word seemed more menacing than the last. Will whimpered as the pain in his stomach grew from the angle he was resting in.

"Leave him alone..." Both turned to look at the new comer who stood tall at the end of the alley. His broad shoulders would have scared Will and the magic aura that he let off was strong. His whole body must have been drenched in magic for him to have smelt so strong of magic. The man above Will laughed again and pushed Will to the floor again before standing. He glared at the new comer and reached into his pocket.

"I suggest you keep walking blue eyes. You don't want to get involved in this..." The man pulled out a small hand gun and pointed it at the new comer, but he did not flinch. Will knew that most magic users or fae could deflect a bullet if they wanted but most of the time it wouldn't work, having to calculate when the bullet would be released and how long it would take to get to them; they might as well just take the shot. The new comer didn't budge, didn't flinch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the mans voice was so calm that Will felt secure around the fae. Another laugh escaped the attackers mouth, "It is loaded mate and it wont be the first time I've had to use this." The fae took a step forward and the attackers smirk wavered. "Did you not here me!" The man exclaimed, "I will shoot you if you come any closer."

Before Will could even think of moving to knock the gun out of the mans hand the sound of the shot echoed in his ears.The ringing was as terrifying as when he had been in the city one year on New Years Eve, his head was pounding and his heart was in his throat. Looking up Will listened to the attacker gasp as he watched the fae flinch and grunt as a bullet embedded itself into his arm. Looking up at the attacker, the fae held no pain in his eyes as his other arm raised to hold the wound.

"What the-"

"I told you that you didn't want to do it mate," standing tall the fae was in front of Will's attacker with a dark look in his eyes."That was just a scratch, now I recommend that if you want to get out of here without the same scratch you run." Before anything else could be registered, Will found his attacker dropping his gun and running for his life. Obviously the man had noticed something was off when he had attacked the fae at almost point blank range and the man had only flinched at the injury. The man screamed as he ran away leaving Will wish the injured fae. Looking up at him Will noticed the shinning blue eyes that he had seen before. He couldn't place it but Will knew he had seen this fae before. Will focused closely on the fae and noticed that his glamour was twitching and revealing his natural form reluctantly. Will noticed a few flares of blue surround the man and his skin flickered grey now and again.

"Are you alright?" He asked calmly as he knelt down next to Will. Will nodded as the pain in his stomach subsided and he could sit up properly. With each second passed Will could see more of the fae's true looks. His eyes were made of crystal blue and his skin looked grey, like one of the statues he had seen in church that his mother took him to when he was a child.

The more he looked the more he noticed that the fae didn't completely look human in its natural form. His fingers were longer and looked more like claws used for climbing up buildings. His legs were a strange shape, almost like an apes rather than a humans, but at the same time the shape of the muscles looked so human like that Will couldn't tell what the fae was meant to be. The fae's teeth were sharp, almost as if they belonged to a dog instead of a human. On top of his head sat two blue horns with little scales (or were they shards?) on his forehead and they shone brightly reminding Will once again of blue crystals.

"I'm fine thank you," Will smiled as he noticed that there was no evil intent in the fae's eyes. The fae nodded and looked down at his arm. In the hand that had been holding the injury now held the bullet. Will noticed that no blood came out of the wound, but instead of seeing red flesh he once again saw blue crystal. Will wondered if this fae was part dragon, for he had only seen crystal like skin on dragons that he had met with his uncle. It would explain the claws and the teeth, also the fact that the shape off his body didn't look entirely human.

"I'm glad your safe," he smiled brightly at Will before standing up and giving Will space to do the same. "You should be more careful around this area. There may not be as many fae here but that does not mean you are in any less danger."

"Thanks for the advice," Will blushed at the handsome smile he was given."A-are you from this area?" The fae nodded his head,

"Originally I was, now I live in the city with a few flat mates. I come here now and again to check up on things."

"Oh, I see." Will held out his hand, "Thank you for saving me. My name is Will."

The fae looked down at Will and cocked his head like a confused puppy. Will wondered if the fae even knew what a hand shake was, he must have been a very young fae not to understand the meaning of it. Taking hold of Will's hand the fae shook it carefully.

"It was nothing. My name is Ross." He smiled again making Will blush more. Human form or not this fae was quite handsome. Will averted his eyes and thats when he noticed something, something he hadn't expected to see, a tail. Will gulped as he noticed the blue tail with a barbed end. A voice echoed in his head,

_"The fire starter. The Ivory Tusk. The Blue Tail."_

Nano's warning... Was it about this fae? Will watched the tail as it swung behind the fae almost like a dogs would when it saw someone new. Nano had told him to watch out for fae like that, but in all honesty until this moment he had almost completely forgotten about the warning. He gulped and removed his hand and noticed the tail tuck between its owners legs as if it was sad. Will looked up at the fae and noticed the confusion at the abrupt removal of his hand. Will gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry Ross but I have to go... I need to get some stuff and head home... My uncle will be worried about me." He turned on his heal and headed in the direction of the shop, leaving the fae behind. He looked over his shoulder, "see you around."

With that said Will ran off to the shops as quickly as he could, not looking behind him to see if Ross followed. After picking up the stuff he raced back to him home, dumped the stuff in the kitchen and locked himself in his room with a few fae book and read them until Xephos forced him to come down for food. Will had spent hours looking through books but he could not find any information about the fae or anything close. He had originally looked up dragons but had been corrected in his theory when he noticed that the blue tail had been completely wrong. He sighed as Xephos pulled him away from the books. Who was Ross? And what fae was he? Perhaps he would need to find Ross again so he could ask, but before that... He needed to see Nano again...


End file.
